The present invention relates to highly effective, novel processes for sanitizing materials, especially hydrophilic materials (e.g., psyllium fiber), using superheated steam. The present invention further relates to novel apparatuses for sanitizing materials, especially hydrophilic materials. Finally, the present invention relates to high purity sanitized psyllium having improved aesthetics.
Superheated steam sterilization equipment and processes are known. For example, Kikkoman Corporation (Tokyo, Japan) utilizes a superheated steam sterilizing system to sanitize a variety of materials such as black pepper, paprika, buckwheat flour, and fish flour. This system involves the use of a superheater to heat steam to a high level of superheat, and then this superheated steam is blown through a pipe along with the material to be sanitized. The level of superheat in this system is not maintained constant throughout the system, and thus decreases constantly and substantially from the time it contacts the material until it is separated from the material.
It is also known that superheated steam can be utilized to dry materials. For example, Swedish Exergy Technology, Inc. (Gothenburg, Sweden) utilizes superheated steam to dry materials such as sugar beet pulp. This process converts a high moisture content material into a low moisture content material.
The present invention relates to the discovery of improved processes for sanitizing materials using superheated steam maintained at a relatively constant low level of superheat. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide novel processes for sanitizing materials utilizing such superheated steam. It is also an object to provide processes having improved effectiveness for sanitizing materials. It is a further object to provide processes for sanitizing large quantities of materials. A still further object is to provide processes which are especially well suited for sanitizing hydrophilic materials such as psyllium. An object is also to provide processes for sanitizing psyllium fiber, and to provide sanitized psyllium fiber prepared by such processes. This sanitized psyllium fiber has high purity and improved aesthetic characteristics, and typically has substantially intact cell structure. A further object is to provide highly pure psyllium, especially commercially sterile psyllium; and also to provide psyllium having reduced oil content and/or reduced protein content and/or reduced ash content. Another object of the present invention is to provide apparatuses useful for carrying out the processes of the present invention.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description which follows.
All percentages and ratios used herein are by weight unless otherwise specified.